


16 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twelfth Doctor had forgotten how powerful emotions were in his Tenth self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Twelfth Doctor (Capaldi)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

The Doctor moved around the console, flicking switches and turning on scanners, accessing databases. His hands had to do something while his impressive Time Lord brain processed those memories.

He’d forgotten how powerful emotions were in his Tenth self. Two regenerations and a millennium of protecting Trenzalore had worn away the sharp edges of that life’s almost human reactions. Soaring joy. Bleeding despair. Burning rage. Plummeting grief and loneliness. And, above all, a monofocus on the actions and reactions of one Rose Tyler.

His Ninth self had put Rose on a pedestal, to worship her from afar, to do great deeds in her name and, like one of Arthur’s knights, improve himself. His Tenth self had let her come down from that pedestal after imprinting on her like a newly hatched K’kklt, treating her like a peer, although she was hardly that. His metacrisis had gone a step further, and made her his partner and equal. He had been quite clever putting them together. He’d been right and it had been good for the both of them.

Now, those memories...

The temporal stabilizers going haywire, the chronoptic absorbtion grid bottoming out—it was so very clear. His metacrisis had been correct: it was as if an Eye of Harmony were trying to connect to their TARDIS.

Because an Eye of Harmony had been attempting to do so.

The Twelfth Doctor sighed.

_Gallifrey._

The Lords of Time really had terrible timing.


End file.
